Teeth
by Trade Mistakes
Summary: A night of  not necessarily drunken  partying brings hidden feelings out among two of the members of BTR. Based off of the song by Lady Gaga. Kogan smut.


**So, yeah, here I am again. I've been writing this for a few days, and amidst all the BTR-wearing-speedos implosions that happened across the internet today, I decided that it would be a good time as ever to post my next smut story. c:**

**Not sure how I really feel about it, but after I went back to look over it...well, let's just say it seemed a bit hot in my room all of a sudden. ;D**

**Anyways- enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It was another beautiful day in Los Angeles, and the four boys were all lying out in the sun by the side of Kendall and Logan's backyard pool. The members of Big Time Rush were all twenty-three now and were currently taking a break from their vocal group. It wasn't breaking up or 'retiring' by any stretch of the imagination; they merely wanted to take a year or two (or more) to just enjoy being youthful with each other. Wanting to try something new, they had decided to split up into pairs to buy houses- Kendall with Logan, and James with Carlos. And it wasn't like they lived far away from each other (they were neighbors), so it still felt like they all lived together anyway.<p>

The four of them had been soaking up the sun and taking dips in the azure-blue water for most of the afternoon, only going inside when Carlos needed refreshments. It was now past normal dinner time, and the Latino was getting antsy. Hearing the noises the boy in question's stomach was making, Kendall chuckled to himself and sat up in his lounger. "Hungry, Carlos?"

Carlos crossed his arms and put a pout on his face. "No…" he said stubbornly.

"Yes you are!" James said next to him. He looked behind him at the clock perched above the sliding door into Casa Mitchell-Knight. "Besides, we have a _huge_ party to get ready for. We should probably get going."

Logan smiled. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot! You know we'll be there." He gestured to himself and Kendall, neither of them ever wanting to miss out on a 'Hollywood Super Party Kings of Hollywood' fiesta. It was normalcy around their neighborhood, and only the who's-who of the 'it' crowd were invited; Carlos Garcia and James Diamond were the most famous party-makers in the area.

"Well, then give us some brotherly love so that we can get our butts in gear to make this another unforgettable night!" James cried, holding out his arms to his friends. Soon they were engaged in a four-way hug, commonplace in the almost twenty years of their friendship. "See you later, guys!" James and Carlos waved goodbye.

After watching their best buds disappear into their own house, Kendall wrapped an arm around Logan's shoulder. "C'mon Loge. It's almost party time." They headed inside like this, and Logan felt a spark of electricity running through his torso at the contact. He'd been hiding his feelings about his best friend for some time, but was never really confident enough to act on them. And it was even more nerve-wracking because Kendall was the only guy Logan had ever had any interest in. The blond had had several girlfriends or flings over the years after breaking up with Jo, while Logan had only had one girlfriend since coming to California: Camille. There was nothing wrong with that, but Logan wanted something more with Kendall, while the boy in question seemed to be as straight as a pin. Maybe tonight was a sign to do something about that.

An hour later, the boys were ready to walk next door and join the already-pumping party. The sun had set now, and the lights from inside the house were bright and flashy in the night atmosphere. In their signature skinny jeans and t-shirt with jacket combo, Kendall and Logan felt right at home.

Once inside the lavish home, Kendall headed straight to the bar to grab a drink for himself and Logan; they were really only 'special occasion' drinkers, not really into getting smashed if it meant those awful hangovers.

He headed back to his friend, giving him his drink, and began gulping down his own. "Have you seen our crazy Kings of Party?" he asked the genius.

The brunet shrugged. "Nope, not yet." He took a sip from his glass. "They're probably mingling again."

"Well it wouldn't be mingling if we talked to _you guys_, would it?" From behind the duo, James and Carlos appeared, decked out in their matching, though now-rare, leopard-print party jackets and holding glasses of their own. "What's up, losers?" James teased.

"Would we really be losers since we're your friends?" Kendall asked the pretty boy smugly.

"Touché."

Carlos jumped right in. "So, we have an idea…"

Kendall and Logan shared a look. "What is it _this _time, Carlitos?" Logan complained.

"Well," James took over. "Since you guys haven't really 'let go' in a while," he reached over to another bar behind the group and had the bartender make two of the strongest drinks in his arsenal. "We triple-dog, black-dog dare you each," he grabbed the drinks off the counter. "To drink _these_." He held them up in front of the blond and brunet.

"What's _in_ them?" Logan questioned suspiciously.

"Oh, sweet little Logie," Carlos patted the pale boy's shoulder with one hand. "It's nothing bad: no rufies, no X, no drugs, and nothing stronger than what you've each tried before." He was met with hesitant stares. "Look at it this way: we won't force you to have anything else tonight. We promise. Scout's honor." He and James held up their fingers in the Boy Scout manner.

"Fucking liars," Kendall scoffed. "You two…boy scouts?"

"Eh, we're a _different_ kind of boy scout," James insinuated, quirking an eyebrow at the pair.

Logan felt something flow through him, his breathing hitched momentarily, and when he looked sideways at Kendall to see if he was affected at all, the light caught the man just right, and he looked absolutely stunning. There was always something about the blond that had entranced the brunet genius, but he had always just shrugged it off as it being part of Kendall's charm.

They knocked the shots down anyway.

"Now," Kendall continued, already feeling a slight effect from the concoction he'd just drank. "If you two are quite done, _Logan_ and I have some partying to do." He grabbed his buddy's hand and led them away to the dance floor. As they settled straight under a disco ball hanging from the ceiling, Kendall finally took his first good look of Logan since they had arrived: he actually looked a bit clammy and uncomfortable for some unknown reason, his light complexion somehow paler in the strobe lights blinking around them. Logan looked up at him, sensing that he was being watched, and Kendall saw that the chocolate orbs were as alive as could be, pupils wide in the dim lights, and he watched the flashing lights dance in the liquid pools. "Are you sure you're okay, Loge?" he asked, raising his voice so Logan could hear him over the sound system.

The boy in question stopped his swaying, and actually thought. There were many different answers to that question at the moment: _Nah, I'm just a little tired_; _Well, I _physically_ feel fine, but my brain is going into overdrive because of how I feel about you-_

Well, there was only so much _Logan_ could actually answer. "Ya know what? Now that you mention it, I'm not feeling too hot," he told the blond sincerely. He then pointed toward the staircase. "I think I'm gonna go upstairs…freshen myself up."

Kendall understood. "It's okay, man; take your time. And if you're not feeling well after that, then we'll go home. How does that sound?"

Logan only nodded and tried to make his way through the crowd as quickly as possible. He made it upstairs and to a bathroom in no time, not even hesitating to run the water until it was ice cold and splashing his face with handfuls of it. As the liquid ran down his cheeks, then his neck, he took some deep breaths and began to assess the situation. _Why am I feeling this way?_ he wondered to himself. _I mean, it can't be anything he did because he hasn't _done_ anything. I _don't_ like him that way! And I'm sure he feels that way, too. Ugh, why does everything have to be so damn confusing?_ He pulled at his brown locks in anger and frustration, not exactly sure why he was getting so upset over this. Looking back up at the large vanity mirror in front of him, he noticed a door that led to an empty bedroom behind him. Deciding that lying down a bit might help him relax and calm down, he headed out of the bathroom and plopped himself on the king-sized bed. _Wait,_ he thought again. _Is this James'?_ He shrugged and laid back, sinking into the mattress more and more by the minute.

Suddenly, the bedroom door swung open, revealing a dark figure. "Oh, sorry, I didn't realize anyone-" But then they stopped talking. "Logan! Hey, bud. You feeling better?" It was Kendall.

Logan replied after contemplating for a moment. "Actually…yeah, I am." And it was the truth this time.

"Good," came the blond's voice from across the room. Logan heard him click the lock on both the bedroom and bathroom doors, and he sat up, wondering what had suddenly gotten into his friend.

"Kendall, what are you-"

"I know what was wrong with you, Logie."

The brunet stopped dead. What on earth was he talking about?

"I've seen the way you look at me, Logan," Kendall's voice was low and husky in answer to the shocked silence that met him. His tone sent shiver's up the smaller man's spine. He began walking forward. "You can't hide it from me- you've _never_ been able to hide it from me. You put up this façade in front of other people, but I know you so well." By this time, he'd reached the bed and began climbing up onto it, making Logan shimmy himself up to the headboard.

"I-I don't kn-know what you're t-t-talking about, Kendall…" Logan's voice faltered as Kendall scooted closer and closer, and now he was practically on top of him.

"Don't play dumb, Logie-bear. I know you want me." He gave his signature smirk at the pale boy beneath him as a thumping bass beat could be heard from behind the door, the party still in full swing downstairs. Kendall ran his hand up Logan's leg, starting at his ankle, and made his way painfully slow up toward the knee. "Don't deny it: you've been wanting this for so long." Though his eyes were clouded with lust, Kendall spoke in a sweet, sincere way that made it impossible for Logan to lie any longer. "If it's any consolation," he continued. "I feel the same way."

Logan did the first thing that came to his frazzled mind and brought Kendall's head down to meet his in a passionate lip-lock. Their lips moved in synch, wet and needy, and they both ignored the burning in their lungs that demanded air. It was as if they were making up for all the years of sexual frustration in one kiss. Logan lifted his hands to Kendall's head and placed one on the back of his neck, and the other tangled itself into Kendall's golden locks. In return, Kendall clamped his spidery hands onto Logan's hips, pressing their two bodies even closer together.

Several moments later they pulled away from lack of oxygen. As they caught their breath, they stared into each other eyes longingly, both with fireworks exploding behind their lust-blown orbs. Logan had a surprise moment of clarity and backed up slightly. "W-wait, Ken-Kendall. What are- I mean…" His mind was still blanked out from the amazing kiss, but now he was having second thoughts about the whole situation.

Kendall reached up to cup one side of Logan's face with his hand, rubbing his thumb along the slightly blushed skin. He slid that hand down Logan's neck, then chest and torso, his touch feather-soft, until his long, nimble fingers came to rest on the smaller man's thigh where he rubbed soothing circles. "Don't be scared, little Logie." Kendall suddenly ground his hips down, creating delicious friction for both of them. "I've done this before."

By the deadly-husky tone in the blond's voice, Logan knew what was coming was going to be rough. And the man on top of him said he'd _done this before_. But did Logan mind it one bit?

Absolutely not.

Before he even had time to think, Logan's lips were overtaken by Kendall's once again, tongues mapping out each nook and cranny of their fabulous mouths. Having had enough of the fabric that separated them from ecstasy, Kendall took the initiative and sat Logan up so he could push the dark jacket off of him. Logan didn't want to be the only one being stripped, so he did the same to his friend. Next were the shirts. Kendall ran his hands under Logan's tee, feeling his well-defined abdominal muscles contract as he fingertips brushed each new patch of skin. He pulled it swiftly over the brunet's head, discarding the clothing on the floor. After that, the clothing came off faster, haphazardly spreading around the dark bedroom before they were just left in their boxers; both men were painfully hard with _very_ prominent tents below the belt.

Their hands were roaming each other's bodies desperately, not really holding on to any one part, but at the same time, they were touching at every possible spot. At one point, Kendall's hand had brushed over Logan's crotch; he had made an orgasmic groan that was beautiful to the blond's ears, but made him even harder, and to compensate he attached his mouth to the crook in Logan's neck, sucking harshly enough to leave a dark purple bruise.

Below the blond, Logan's breaths were coming out in short, heavy puffs, his libido going into overdrive as he was practically being eaten by Kendall. It was time for a little revenge, so he took matters into his own hands by palming the blond harshly through the thin fabric of his forest green boxers.

Kendall's breath hitched and he let out a guttural groan, hanging his head in pleasure as Logan continued to rub him. He rolled his hips in the smaller man's hands in search of more friction. He suddenly slapped Logan's hand away, startling the brunet, and dug his hips downward into Logan's again, feeling the stiff, pulsing length beneath him and almost crying out from his over-heightened senses.

Logan was in no better state; being submissive under his best friend was turning him on more than it should have. He was ready to just get this on already, so he reached up to slip his thumbs beneath the waistband of Kendall's boxers and practically ripped them off in his haste. The green eyes looking down on him became even darker and lust-blown, almost totally black, as his length finally sprang free, proud with all of its eight inches of glorious muscle. The tip hung down just so that it hovered over Logan's bellybutton, tapping the tight skin every time Kendall shifted, making Logan go completely insane. The fully exposed blond returned the favor by leaning down, grasping Logan's boxers with his teeth, and slowly dragging them down in that sexy manner he had. Kendall had to stifle his gasp at the beauty that lied under him: Logan's manhood, though slightly smaller than his own, was standing at full attention, precum already leaking at the tip. A light sheen of sweat covered his body, making him almost seem to glisten in the moonlight streaming in from the window near the bed.

He was fucking perfect to Kendall.

Logan was also admiring Kendall from his lower perspective. His dick ached from the gorgeous body that was flush against him, and he reached his hand up to play with Kendall's damp, matted hair that clung lightly to his forehead. He once again brought his friend's kiss-swollen lips to his, and they kissed slowly and sensually, going for love instead of lust. After some time, Kendall went to Logan's jaw, kissing the area sweetly before moving down his neck and stopping at his collarbone to gently suckle the indent where his smooth neck met his shoulder. He went to the other side of his neck and gingerly kissed the bruise he had previously left. Hearing Logan's pleasure-filled gasps and groans, Kendall lifted his head slightly and blew on the wet skin, sending goosebumps across Logan's entire frame. The blond let out an amused chuckle at the younger one's reaction. Kendall slid his body so his mouth was even with Logan's ear and took the earlobe in his mouth, licking it and giving a little love bite. "Show me your teeth, Logie," he breathed huskily.

Kendall continued to roam Logan's body, kissing down his chest until he met a nipple. He took the rigid nub into his mouth and circled his tongue around it, taking a hand and teasing the bare one. Logan arched his back and instinctively grabbed at Kendall's head, holding him to his chest as Kendall continued to tease him. Soon enough, Kendall moved to the next nipple, sucking harder than he had the first one, while giving the previous damp nub a twist with his fingers. Logan made a keening sound, and Kendall had to stop himself from coming right then. He continued south, dipping his tongue briefly into the shorter boy's naval, and then stopped once he was level with Logan's cock. He flattened his tongue and licked a line from base to tip.

The brunet was once again at a loss for words. He seemed to black out for several seconds, but came back down when he felt himself being engulfed by Kendall. The wet, hot cavern felt amazing for his dick, and he would come soon if he kept it up with that damn mouth of his. "K-Ken…Kendall!"

He didn't appear to have heard since he was still bobbing his head up and down with hollowed out cheeks, deep-throating the genius. When his tip hit the back of Kendall's throat, Logan almost lost it, but mustered the strength to roughly grab Kendall's hair and get him off his dick, because…_damn_. "Kendall, just _fuck_ me already!"

A smug smirk came across the blond's features. "Oh, little Logie likes to play rough, huh?" A nod from the boy underneath him. "Fine then; I'm game." With that in mind, he took two fingers and placed them at Logan's lips. "Suck," he told his friend.

Logan obeyed and coated Kendall's fingers liberally with saliva; the blond deemed it enough and ran those fingers again down Logan's body before reaching his puckered, virgin entrance. Without warning, he stuck one finger in, surprised how little the brunet was reacting. He was so tight around his fingers and it was making the blond even more painfully hard. "_Fuck_, Logan," he groaned. He slid another finger in, relishing the moans that his best friend was emitting.

After four fingers were inserted and he had finally struck Logan's prostate, Kendall had to break the silence. "You're just a little cock whore, aren't you?"

Logan only nodded, too caught up in the action to actually say anything else. Before he could think another thought, Kendall had roughly shoved his entire eight inches into him, velvety heat encircling his dick, making him moan aloud. "Goddamn, Logan. You're so fucking _tight_."

It took a minute for Logan to fully adjust, but as soon as he was more comfortable, he wrapped his legs around Kendall's hips, allowing him greater access. "Go apeshit, baby," he growled seductively.

And that's all the persuading he needed. Letting his animalistic desires take over, Kendall roughly pounded into the welcoming hole. The bed was rocking quite a bit already and the headboard was repeatedly knocking on the wall behind it, but neither paid any mind; all that mattered was that they were in the throes of ecstasy with each other.

Suddenly a previous thought came back to the blond. He stopped his thrusting until only the head of his dick was inside his lover. "You never did show me your teeth, Logie-bear." He ran his hand sensually down one of Logan's thighs, knowing it would drive him crazy. "Show 'em to me, honey," he commanded, giving his hardest thrust yet. Logan cried out as his prostate was slammed into and actually gritted his teeth at the roughness. "That's better," Kendall noted.

As their bodies melded together, the genius brought his hips up slightly to meet the blond's, but it wasn't quite enough. Somehow, he managed to flip their positions so he was on top and sitting on Kendall's lap with a dick still in his ass. "My turn, lover boy," he purred.

"Ride me then, Logan. Ride me like the bad boy I know you are."

That did it for Logan. Holding nothing back, he lifted his hips until only the tip of Kendall's cock was inside him and impaled himself, striking his prostate on the first shot. The pitch of his moans got higher with every thrust of his and the blond's hips and he teetered on the edge of oblivion for quite some time. He wiggled his hips furiously in another attempt to send them both into an orgasm. It was taking a lot of the brunet's stamina, but toughed it out to Kendall's surprise and delight.

After Logan had his share of slight dominance, Kendall turned the tables again and flipped them over so that Logan was on his hands and knees on the bed, never ceasing his thrusts. He grasped the genius's hips and maneuvered himself into the perfect position before going at it even more aggressively than before. Sure, he'd been with a guy or two before but nothing was like this: nobody had wanted to be together this way. And for it to be his first time with Logan made it all the more exciting. Sweat was pouring down his entire body, slicking up Logan as well and he fought to stay even with the pale ass in front of him. He was almost there. "L-Logan, I'm so close," he whispered.

"I know," Logan answered between thrusts, his face buried in the sheets. "Me too."

"Come with me then, babe."

"But I wanna see your face when you come!"

Not wanting to disappoint his lover, Kendall scooped Logan up into his arms and stood up from the bed to place the two of them against the nearest stretch of wall at their disposal. Kendall proceeded to fuck him into the plaster with all he was worth, and hearing the screams coming out of quiet little Logan Mitchell's mouth was enough to make Kendall feel like the luckiest man on earth. Looking deep into the chocolate orbs of the man in his arms, Kendall let himself go, falling over the edge and into blackness, spilling his seed into the genius; Logan experienced the same feeling as the most powerful orgasms of their lives overtook their entire beings. There was nothing else in the world, only each other and the intense pleasure that coursed through their veins as they milked themselves out of their tryst.

Breathing heavily and deep, Kendall Knight and his love stared into each other's souls as they came down from their highs. He noticed a sticky feeling at his chest and looked down to notice the massive amount of cum that Logan had spewed as he had come. He ran a finger down his torso and brought the coated digit to his lips to lick it clean of the brunet's seed. He then gave Logan a gentle kiss, allowing the genius to taste himself for the first time.

Still inside his lover, Kendall guided them so that they fell on the bed, exhausted but ecstatic at the same time. Not caring that they had left a huge mess, they climbed into bed and wrapped themselves around each other under the covers. Logan could feel Kendall's softening length still inside him- as well as the copious amounts of cum that were leaking out of his formerly-virgin hole- but he couldn't have been more content with how they were in that exact moment.

After they finally settled down enough, they laid there, so enamored with each other, sharing sweet, loving kisses that were a far cry from what had just gone down. Basking in the afterglow was a heavenly feeling. But something was still bothering the younger man. "Hey, Kendall?" Logan asked quietly.

"Yeah, Loge?"

The brunet hesitated. "Are we- I mean…are we _together_ now?"

"Only if you want us to be," the blonde smiled, already knowing the answer

In answer, Logan tightened his arms around his new boyfriend's torso, breathing in his relaxing scent that could never be bottled or duplicated. A goofy grin crossed his features as he sighed in contentment. A sudden thought occurred to him, though. "Wait…Kendall?"

"Yes, Logie?"

"Who was the first guy you were with? You _did_ say you'd 'done this before'."

There was a moment of silence. Then Kendall spoke. "Whose bed are we in again?"

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, James is such a whore. But at least he's patriotic. -wink wink-<strong>

**...I really hope some of you get that.**

**And I'm losing sleep to post this for you guys, so you'd better be fucking _happy_. -smiles innocently-**

**Happy June 15th 2011: the day the BTR fandom exploded and died. :)**


End file.
